To Worship is to Suffer
by Sdrive
Summary: During his adventure, Kokuro stumbles upon a cult that makes Pokemon Sacrifices. Will he be able to stop them and keep Mew safe?


Sdrive: Ok, this story is really taking place during another story I plan on writing but I really wanted to get these chapters out first. I thought of the Idea just two days ago, started planning it out in my mind yesterday, and started writing it today. It's a pretty weird story even for me. Maybe it will become a hit? Who knows? Well, without further adue, here we go.

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine, never has been, never will be.

A/N: Bye the way, I'll give a short description about Kokuro and what I have planned for him at the end of this chapter.

-------

Kokuro was walking up a steep hill with the grass under his shoes, trees all around him, Mew taking a nap on his semi long hair, and Pikachu on his shoulder. When he got to the top of the hill he marveled at the beauty that was all around him. He had stumbled upon a flower field on the top of the hill. It was a rather large area with the trees forming a circle on the perimeter of the field, and a beautiful lake in the middle of it all sparkling brightly due to the fact that the sun was directly above of the lake.

Pikachu jumped off Kokuro's shoulder and began rolling around in the flowers. Kokuro slowly nudged Mew awake. It yawned and replied with "Mew?"

"We're stopping to take a break in this field." Kokuro responded.

"Mew!" The tiny pink Pokémon replied as it floated down to the flowers. It picked one and handed it to Kokuro.

"Thank you," Kokuro said. He looked around at the beauty and then turned back to Mew and Pikachu. "We shouldn't keep this place all to ourselves should we?"

"Mew!" Mew replied while it and Pikachu nodded in agreement. Kokuro grabbed the Pokéballs on his belt and threw them.

The balls erupted in a flash of light and Kokuro's Charmeleon, Umbreon, Skarmory appeared. The final ball released the last Pokémon in the lake and Kokuro's Seadra appeared. Kokuro took off his shoes and socks and wriggled his toes in the grass. He gave a small sigh at the relaxing feel of shoeless feet and smiled. "I think a nice swim in that lake would do wonders." He said to himself. He looked down to see that Mew and Pikachu were nodding in agreement. Kokuro slipped into his swim suit and cannon balled into the lake. Pikachu jumped in and then Mew flew into the sky and dived into the water.

Kokuro laughed as he got splashed with water from Mew's dive. He noticed that his Charmeleon was laying in the grass sleeping with his tail up so that it wouldn't be responsible for the field to catch fire. 'How considerate' Kokuro thought in his head. His Umbreon had found some roaming Houndour in the field and went to go see it's fellow Dark Types. Skarmory was on a tree watching Kokuro swim with the others.

After an hour of swimming Kokuro got out and toweled off. He put his clothes back on and let himself fall into the grass. Mew flew over to him and Pikachu climbed out of the lake, shook himself off, and ran over with Mew. "Hey Skarmory, give the signal if anyone comes," Kokuro called out to his Metal Pokémon.

"Skarmory," it said nodding. Kokuro put his backpack behind his head and drifted off to sleep with Mew and Pikachu next to him.

xxxxxxxx

Kokuro awoke suddenly to Skarmory's screech. He heard the voice of what sounded like a teenage female, around his age, coming towards the him from the other side of the hill. Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck Skarmory and he fell from the tree. Kokuro saw a Pokéball heading for his Pokémon. "MEW, BLOCK IT!" Kokuro cried.

Mew shot out a psychic blast and the ball was deflected. "What?" the female voice said. Just then Kokuro saw the head of a girl appearing from the other side of the hill. He was right in the assumption that she was around his age, she sure looked it anyway. She had a soft complexion, brown hair, and large, compassionate looking, blue eyes. She looked to be about medium weight. She had a Pink t-shirt on and brown pants. "What could have deflected my Pokéball?" She wondered. Just then she spotted Kokuro. "Hey, is this Skarmory yours?" She asked him.

"Yeah, it was on the lookout for me incase anyone came. That's why it started Screeching." Kokuro saw an Electrode roll up next to the mystery girl.

"Oh, I wasn't bothered by the Screech. I just thought that maybe that Skarmory was wild and I thought I would catch it. I'm sorry."

"It's no problem. You didn't know it belonged to anyone."

"But now I feel bad for hurting it."

"Skarmory's pretty tough. You just caught it by surprise since it was trying to warn me of you approaching." The girl noticed Kokuro taking a Pink Pokéball from his belt and put it behind his back. She heard the all too familiar sound of a Pokémon being returned to its Pokéball.

"What are you trying to hide?" She asked him.

"What do you mean?" Kokuro asked as he finished returning Mew to the Pokéball.

"I know that you just returned a Pokémon to its Pokéball. I promise not to tell anyone what it is. I'm sure it's probably pretty rare if you're worried about its safety but I can promise you right now that I wouldn't do anything to harm it. A Pokémon battle may be the only source of injury from me but I wouldn't do anything like steal it."

"I'm sure you wouldn't, but I would rather not take my chances. I never take any chances with this Pokémon."

"I guess I can understand that, seeing as how we have those disgusting people mucking around."

"What disgusting people?" Kokuro asked curious.

"You mean you don't know?" The girl asked.

"I'm just a traveler. I was taking a break here and then I planned on stopping into the town at the bottom of the hill and then continue on my journey."

"Heading for the league?" The girl asked.

"I was, but then something else ended up stopping me and I soon found myself having a more important journey than trying to win a Pokémon Leauge Championship."

"What kind of journey?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you."

"Does it have anything to do with that Pokémon that you are trying to keep a secret from me?"

"Maybe," Kokuro said calmly.

"Well, then I guess you probably won't get caught up in the whole mess."

"What mess?"

"Well, I guess I should tell you. That way you can watch out for them."

"Who's them?" Kokuro asked now even more curious than he was before.

The girl returned her Electrode to its Pokéball and then walked over to Kokuro. They sat down and she began to explain. "We have this cult here in this town."

"What kind of cult?" Kokuro asked.

"A Pokémon worshiper cult. They believe in Pokémon Sacrifices."

"WHAT?!" Kokuro said shocked to hear that. "What is a Pokémon Sacrifice?" He had a sneaking suspicion about what it might be but he thought maybe he could just misunderstand it's meaning.

"A Pokémon Sacrifice is where the members of the cult kill a Pokémon as a form of sacrifice to the Legendary Pokémon in hopes that they might just come down to them so that they can worship them.

"That's just sick," Kokuro said truly disgusted with what he had just heard. "How long has this been going on?"

"No one knows for sure. But these cult members usually go after either high level Pokémon or really rare ones. From what most of us can gather they believe that the rarer a Pokémon is the higher value it has to the Legendary Pokémon and it will make it more likely for the Legendaries to come down to them so that they can worship them."

"That is just gross." Suddenly Kokuro heard someone running up the hill. He shot his head around to see a boy around the his age and the girls age running up to them.

"There you are Samé. I've been looking all over for you." The boy said.

"Samé? Is that your name?" Kokuro asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I guess I never told you my name. Come to think of it, you never told me yours either."

"It's Kokuro," he said shaking Samé's hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Ditto," Samé replied.

"Hey, who's the kid?" The boy who had been running asked Samé.

"This is Kokuro. We just met. I was telling him to beware of the cult. He's a traveler whose passing through the town and then moving on.

"The names Sota, nice to meet you," the boy said extending his hand.

"Kokuro, nice to meet you too," he said returning the handshake.

"So, how far did you get in explaining?"

"I basically just told him everything I knew."

"Did you tell him about the different levels of the cult members?"

"No, I hadn't gotten to that." Samé admitted.

"What do you mean different levels?" Kokuro asked.

"Well, the cult members only use one evolutionary line of Pokémon. And depending on your standings in the cult that's the kind of Pokémon you have."

"What evolutionary line is used?" Kokuro asked.

"The lowest line of evolution is the Ghastly Ghouls. They are the new recruits and they start with Ghastly. Next up is the Hunting Haunters. They are the main Battlers of the Cult. They know more about what goes on in the cult than the Ghastly Ghouls. Plus they occasionally do some of the sacrificing. The final and highest ranking in the cult is the Gengar Gang. They use Gengar and they do most of the actual sacrificing. No one ever gets into the Gengar Gang unless they have been extremely loyal to the cult. The Gengar Gang is very short in members of the cult and mostly count for the members that started the cult to begin with."

"You seem to know a lot about this cult," Kokuro noted.

"Naw, just the stuff I have heard from time to time. Passing rumors. Of course I can't really confirm it all but that's the highest rumor that is passed around most often. No one really knows how many members are part of the cult. And people join it all the time."

"WHAT?! How can these people live with themselves knowing that they are taking the lives of Pokémon for a cause that will probably never succeed? The whole point is to bring down the Legendary Pokémon. If they don't want to come down then they are doing all this for nothing."

"Hey, it's their own choices. They believe that if they sacrifice other Pokémon they will please the Legendaries. It's just like people from a long time ago who performed Human Sacrifices to please the gods." Sota said shrugging.

"That's no better," Kokuro said annoyed.

"I agree with you Kokuro," Samé said. "I couldn't live with myself if I ever did something like that."

"But how can these people get away from the police. If everyone knows about it then why do the police let them get away with it?"

"They have tried to capture the cult members," Samé said, "but the cult always fires back with their excuse of it's their religion and they should be allowed to practice it the way they want. They say that them sacrificing the Pokémon is as normal as giving Communion at church."

"That is completely different. Communion is said to be taking in the body and blood of Jesus Christ."

"That's their point. They are using the blood of the Pokémon to please the Legendaries," Sota said.

"This is just disgusting. I could never join something like this. I think it's a sad day when the police can't capture these people for murder, because that's exactly what it is."

"I agree," Samé said. "But there is nothing we can do, and that's why I decided to tell you. I figured if that was a rare Pokémon that you were trying to hide you had the right to know that the cult might try to take it from you."

"Oh, he's rare alright."

"Could we see him?" Sota asked eagerly. "I've never really seen a really rare Pokémon."

"I don't know," Kokuro said trailing off. He looked to Pikachu for support.

"Pika, pika, Pikachu," his partner said.

"Well, I guess, I mean, I think we can trust them." Kokuro took the pink Pokéball from his belt. "Normally I leave him out of the Pokéball but when other people come around I put him in because I don't want all the attention."

"Please, how rare could this Pokémon be?" Sota asked. Kokuro pushed the button on the Pokéball and in a flash of light Mew appeared before them. Their jaws dropped to the ground. "HOLY HELL!" Sota screamed. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET A MEW?!"

Mew looked over at Sota and suddenly went behind Kokuro and looked at him menacingly. Kokuro noticed this and thought about how that was rather unusual behavior for his pink friend. Sota tried to go towards Mew and put his hand on it but Mew's eyes turned a dark pink and Mew blasted Sota with a psychic blast and sent Sota flying 13 feet away from them. "MEW!" Kokuro said ashamed at his friend.

Mew shook his head violently while saying as loud as it could, "MEW! MEW MEW MEW! MEW MEW, MEW MEW!"

Kokuro looked at his pal thoughtfully and then at Sota. "There is nothing there," he said to the small Pokémon, but Mew continued to shake his head and continue.

"MEW MEW, MEW MEW!"

"I don't know what you see," Kokuro said to the Pokémon, "but it's alright."

"Are you…talking to it?" Samé asked Kokuro.

"Yeah, I took the liberty of understanding all the Pokémon I have with me. It makes it easier for me that way."

"That must have been a difficult task. Especially with…with…"

"Mew?" Kokuro added helpfully.

"…Yeah," was all Samé could say.

"Actually, due to the fact that Mew is psychic, it actually made it easier for me," Kokuro said chuckling. "Especially for the journey we are on."

Sota came back towards them and tried to see Mew up close again, but Mew just shook it's head violently, repeated the same thing it had said, and blasted Sota back, but farther this time. "What's it saying about me?" Sota asked.

"It says that it sees black around you. But there is nothing there."

"MEW MEW, MEW!"

"What did it say that time?" Samé asked curiously.

"It told me to look closer. But I did that the second time it told me to look closer and there is nothing there."

"Hey little guy, I mean you no harm," Sota said trying to make peace with Mew.

Mew gave it a small hiss which startled Kokuro. He had never heard Mew hiss, ever! Mew started to speak again, "Mew! Mew, Mew, Mew! Mew Mew, Mew!"

"What did it say that time?" Samé asked.

Kokuro just stared blankly at Mew, trying to figure out what to do. "Mew!" it said. Kokuro turned and looked at Sota. He seemed to be concentrating on him for a few moments. Finally Sota couldn't stand it anymore.

"What are you doing?" he asked Kokuro. But Kokuro just kept staring at him. After a few more seconds he turned back to Mew and spoke.

"I don't see anything," Kokuro said. But then he just stood there and seemed to be looking into Mew's eyes and Mew was looking into his. They stayed entranced like that for a while and then Kokuro turned back to Samé. "He thought he saw something around Sota but he was mistaken."

"I don't know why he dislikes me so much," Sota said.

"Mew is very protective of itself, me, and my other Pokémon."

"I guess I can understand that."

"Come on!" Samé said. "I want you to come back to my house and I'll treat you to dinner."

"Oh, I couldn't impose on you," Kokuro said.

"Its not imposing if I offered it," Samé told him.

"I guess that's true, let me just get my Pokémon together and grab my other stuff." Kokuro returned all his other Pokémon minus Mew and Pikachu to their Pokéballs. He put his socks into his backpack and slipped into his shoes. He let his arm down and allowed Pikachu to climb onto his other shoulder. He stood back up, "Lead the way," he said to Samé. Samé and Sota began walking off to the other side of the hill. Kokuro started walking, concentrating on Sota again.

Sota turned around, "Anything wrong?" he asked Kokuro.

"No, just admiring your shirt." Kokuro said.

"Oh, thanks," Sota said.

"No problem." Sota turned back around. Mew looked at Kokuro and spoke.

"Mew! Mew, Mew, Mew Mew!"

"I know," Kokuro said staring at Sota again as they began to walk down the hill.

-------

Sdrive: Ok, some background info on Kokuro. Kokuro is a 17 year old boy from Pallet Town. He grew up with Ash Ketchem but was older than him by three years. On his Tenth Birthday he received his Pokédex from Professor Oak but refused to take a starter Pokémon. He only accepted the 5 Pokéballs and the Pokédex. Professor Oak greatly disapproved but knew Kokuro's stubborn attitude and knew that it was useless to try to argue with him. The first Pokémon Kokuro caught was a Pikachu. It became his starter partner and his life long friend. He later went on to catch the un-evolved forms of the Pokémon he has in his party now and has based his party on his favorite Pokémon. Not much is known about his first year out on his journey as a trainer other than the fact that he won the 8 badges he needed to qualify for the Pokémon League and often turned down people who wanted to join him on his journey. He entered the Pokémon League at Indigo Plateau and made it to the finals before he was defeated. He didn't look at it as shame but as a learning experience. He went off on his own again and soon discovered a Mew that was being hunted by a gang of Pokémon Thieves that had discovered what they saw as a precious Diamond in the Rough. Although Mew was powerful it had been in too many battles and was badly injured. Kokuro saved the Mew and then took it to a Pokémon Center. Kokuro made Nurse Joy promise to destroy all records of the Mew after it was treated and she stayed true to her word. The Mew stayed with Kokuro at the Pokémon Center that night and Kokuro had a dream where the Mew was telling him that it needed help making it back to the "Platform of the Stars" where it was originally headed in the Sashorama Forest. When Kokuro awoke the next morning he saw the Mew looking at him expectantly. Kokuro rubbed the Mew between the ears and made a promise to the Mew that he would help him get to the Sashorama Forest and from that point onward gave up his life as a regular Pokémon Trainer and went on to begin the greatest journey of his life.

Sdrive: Well, even thought that was me Narrating Kokuro's life I figured I should Start another speech bubble. So, I hope you like it so far. Like I said, this is just a part of the story I just now outlined for you all. I just wanted to write this now for some reason. Instead of start the actual story that this is based off of. Hopefully I will find more time for this story and I can be more committed to it than my first story (which I STILL need to finish). Well, Please Review. I'll be looking forward to hearing what you all have to say.

Power to the Hikari's


End file.
